If We Survived Voldemort We Can Survive This
by Rebal Angel
Summary: Ron and Hermione are embarking on a new chapter of their lives. Parenthood. Watch as they go through the ups downs,tears and laughter of Nine months of pregnency . They think they can survive. Lets see if their right
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I said that I would be posting the Ron/Mione stuff in a specific order but the writing muses had other plans for my stuff so here's a new story hope ya'all love it

We survived Voldemort how hard can this be

"Are you sure"?

"Yes I'm sure"

It's not a false positive"

"How can it be this is the third one I've taken?

" Oh Boy"

Ron and I were standing in the middle of our living room staring at the stick I held in my hand. It was a pregnancy test and it was bright pink.

" How the hell did this happen"

"How do you think Ron"?

" Well I know how but we only tried once"

""Well sometimes that's all it takes"

Ron and I had been married for 4 years. We had gotten married the summer after we graduated Hogwarts. We were both now working in the ministry. I along with Harry and Ginny was an Auror. Ron worked in The Department of Magical Games and Sports. Recently we had decided that we were ready to start a family Since Harry and Ginny had had there first baby in January our desire to become parents had increased. Now the dream was coming true and frankly, it scared the hell out of me. Ron put his arms around my soldiers and held me tight.

"Wow" he said quietly "was going to have a baby"

"Ya" I said "A baby"

I turned around and put my arms around Ron's neck.

"Ron will we be good parents"

He leaned over and kissed me" yes we will"

I smiled and then I thought of something

"Oh my God Ron were are we going to put the baby, this flat isn't big enough for the both of us and a baby were going to have to buy a house and were going to have to get stuff for the baby and were-

"Hermione" Ron said gently we have nine months to get all that done"

"Eight months" I corrected him " We have eight months

" 8 months then but first we have to get you checked out at Saint Mundgo's we want to make sure everything is okay with you right

" Yes your right" I said " I'll make an appointment with Healer Groves. She looked after Ginny when she was pregnant. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a piece of parchment

"Hermione I don't think we should tell anyone about this until we've seen the healer.

" Okay" I said


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all I'm back with a brand new chapter hope you enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't on Harry Potter or it's Characters

If We Survived Voldemort We can Survive This

"Hermione"

"MMph"

"Hermione"

"Go away

"You have to get up, we have a healer appointment in an hour and a half"

"So what"

I rolled over and covered my head with the pillow trying to block out my husband's voice.

"Come on love you have to get up"

"Go away" I snarled at him

I heard him sigh and then footsteps. Relieved that he had given up, I closed my eyes and prepared to go back to sleep. WHOOOSH there was a streak of blinding light followed by a rush of cold air. I looked up to see Ron standing at the end of the bed holding the covers.

"RON" I shouted

"Well it's the only way to get you up".

Glaring at him I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood u, no sooner did my feet hit the floor that a wave of nausea hit me like a tidal wave.

"Oh god" I said covering my mouth with my hands and racing for the bathroom Ron behind me prepared to hold my hair and rub my back as I vomited up everything in my stomach. Afterwards I lay on the floor of the bathroom gasping and crying while Ron sat on the floor next to me looking utterly helpless.

"I hate this" I screamed "why do I have to go through this"

"It could be worse," said Ron as he helped me to my feet "remember when Ginny was pregnant with Colin she was so sick she didn't leave the house for three months" he helped me over to the sink so I could brush my teeth. Standing behind me with his hand on my back while I tried to rinse the foul taste in my mouth. When I finished I walked to the dresser and pulled on the first clothes could find, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue T-shirt, as I got dressed I turned around and looked at my stomach "Ron does it look like I'm showing yet" I asked

Laughing Ron looked at me "Sweetie your not even two months pregnant yet"  
"I know" but I think I could still be showing Ron came over and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you so much you know"

I smiled and rose up on my toes to kiss him "I know and I love you so much to"

He kissed me back slowly our kissing grew more heated. Suddenly Ron broke the kiss

"Mione love we really need to go we cant miss the appointment"

"Okay" I said rather reluctantly

Okay the appointment will be the next chapter and that will be out within the next week

See ya'all later and click the little blue button on the bottom that says review

Thanks all


	3. Two

Hi all sorry for taking sooooooooooooooo long with this update, I've been super busy and all, but anyway here's the third chapter for If We can Survive Voldemort We Can Survive This.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters

Ron and I stumbled into our apartment and fell on the couch, we sat there staring into space for about five minutes, finally I blurted out the word that had been on my mind since we the healer's appointment, "Two" I said, " Were having two"

Ron turned and looked at me "Blimy" he said" I was still trying to wrap my head around one" I looked at him "two"

"No wonder you were already showing"

"Two"

"Two"

Ron put his arm around me and pulled me close "we can do this love" he said softly

"I know we can, its just such a shock, I mean in seven months there are going to be two living breathing human beings depending on us for everything"

"I know love. I know, but we can do this"

"With two"

"Yes with two"

We sat together in silence for a few minutes, each of us contemplating the news and what it meant for us"

"Well I reckon its time we told out parents"

"Oh my god, my parents, I haven't even thought of what I'm going to tell my parents"

"What its simple, Mom, Dad, Ron and I are having twins, then you stand there and let them cry and hug you and that's that.

"Ya right maybe with your parents, my parents won't be so thrilled,

"Why not"

"Because I'm 22"

"So, your married aren't you"

"Yes but my family parents always told me I should be older and have a career established first"

"Hermione you are their daughter and they love you"

"I know they do, but that doesn't mean they'll be thrilled"

"So what if there not thrilled, you an adult, you can do whatever you want"

"Your right"

"I know, I'm always right"

I whacked him with a pillow,

"Oi not fair I'm not armed"

"To bad", I said whacking him again

"Oh ya", he grabbed me and began tickling my sides, "Ron" I shrieked "stop it"

Ron laughed like a loon and continued to tickle me , I tried to pull away and fell sideways on the cough , Ron lay next to me and pulled me into his arms, he kissed me gently.

"I love you Hermione" he said

"I love , you too I replied, "will you still love me when I'm as big as a house"

"I will"

"Will you still love me when im screaming and cursing your very existence"

"I will"

"Will you still love me wh-, Ron clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Hermione you are my soul mate and the love of my life , I will love you for every second of every day for the rest of my life, but if you don't stop asking these questions I might be forced to tickle you again

"ntcklng" I mumbled, He uncovered my mouth

"What", he said

" Tickle me again and your sleeping on the couch" He grinned

"Oh really", he said with a mischievous look in his eyes, "you don't like being tickled"

"No", I said

"Well to bad cause I like tickling you", with this he grabbed my sides and began tickling me again.

The next morning , we flooed over to burrow, we had owled Molly the night before , telling her we had some news and were coming over tomorrow to announce it. No sooner had we stepped out of the fireplace that the whole Weasly family assaulted us.

"What's the big news, asked Bill

"What Ron get a promotion" or Charlie

"Or a brain" quipped Fred

"What's going on" asked Harry

"Are you pregnant" asked Ginny

"Oh my gosh , Hermione are you pregnant". asked Molly

The wave of ginger haired, gabbing Weasly's carried us into the living room. When they all sat down , I got a good look at how was there. Molly, it seemed had told the whole family we had some big news. Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Anna, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, and Harry and Ginny were all there. I could here the patter of tiny feet upstairs, were all the Weasly grandchildren were playing in Ron's old room. Everyone was looking at us , waiting for the big news, suddenly I felt very nervous, I looked at Ron and shot him a "there your family , you start talking" look.

"Well", Ron said, "Hermione and I have some exiting news".

Suddenly my nervousness was gone and replaced with extreme excitement, "were having twins" I burst out

All was silent, everyone just stared at us, Molly was the first to snap out of it, she started crying , sobbing she came over and enveloped Ron and I into her arms.

"ohhhhhhhhh" she wailed "my baby's going to be a father"

"Mum" Ron said muffled "georoff , you're crushing us"

"oh" she said letting go "Im sorry im just so happy"

Behind her the twins were rolling their eyes. "Honestly Mum, your acting as if this is your first grandchild" Fred said

"Ya, what about the other five of us who have been so kind as to give you some" piped up George

"And why do they get a hug, I recall being hit over the head with a broomstick when I told her Angelina was pregnant"

"That dear brother , is because you neglected to make an honest women out of her first"

"oh ya"

One by one the rest of them came forward to congratulate us. Ginny all but knocked us over

"Oh my god" she squealed , "your having twins , your pregnant , this is so cool",

Harry came up behind her , carrying their one-year-old son Colin, "Congrats guys" he said hugging us both

"Yes congrats, guys " said Fred

"Twins to huh" said George

"Nice work Ron"

" Three sets of twins in one family, that got to be a record"

"Its funny we always though you two would be the first to have kids"

"kinda funny that you're the last"

"Of course , mums crying cause her little Wonnikins is a big boy now"

"ya she didn't wallop you over the head with a broomstick"

"Oh for goodness sake" Molly interjected, "will you stop going on about that, if you'd-

"married her first I wouldn't have been angry" , Fred chanted with a roll of his eyes.

We finally made it home around 11. Exhausted we fell into bed.

"well" Ron said "tomorrow we tell your parents"

I looked at him "Cant we wait a little while" I pleaded

"Sure " he said "we'll just wait till you in labor and then we'll tell them"

I rolled over "Ron"

"Yes love"

"shut up and get me some ice cream"

okay ill try to have chapter four out within a week, thanks for reading and please please please review.


End file.
